In recent years, apparatuses that can identify an action of a person (information indicating an operation state of a person, such as walking, running, going up or down stairs, or sleeping) or measure an activity amount (information indicating the amount of a person's activity, such as number of steps, walking distance, or expended calories) by using a motion detecting sensor that detects bodily motion, such as an acceleration sensor or an angular velocity sensor, have been actively developed. In the present specification, information on an action type and an activity amount is collectively referred to as operation information.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile telephone that has a function of recognizing a specific gesture performed by a user using such a motion detection sensor and outputting a command corresponding to the gesture (a command to transition to voicemail response or e-mail reception).
Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses a watch that can receive and display data from a heart rate meter, according to which power conservation is achieved by starting the reception of data from the heart rate meter when an orientation sensed by a motion detection sensor is a specific orientation.